The overall goal of this project is to examine the underlying metabolic mechanisms responsible for corticosteroid-induced muscle wasting. Since people with first degree relatives with NIDDM have been shown to have muscle insulin resistance, the influecne of preexisting muscle insulin resistance will be examined by comparing responses to corticosteroid administration in normal, glucose tolerant, inviduasl with and without first degree NIDDM.